


Like this?

by allthegayfeels



Series: All the Sanvers feels [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegayfeels/pseuds/allthegayfeels
Summary: Hi friends! I'm here for the Sanvers smut and decided to add to the collection. This is the only thing I've ever written so be gentle. I also barely had time to proofread; sorry about that, but I just wanted to get it out there. I know it's garbage (and forced in the beginning) but these two are hot af and what was I supposed to do?Summary:Alex has a confession.





	

Alex lay on her right side, her arm bent, elbow on the bed, hand on her cheek, propping up her head. She smiled blissfully as she watched Maggie, dressed now only in her boxers and tight tank top, join her in the bed. Maggie lay down close to her, facing Alex and mirroring her position, her left hand holding up her head, her right hand now on Alex's waist.

"So what was that you were saying earlier?" Alex asked lazily.

"I said," Maggie began, as she moved her hand gently up Alex's waist, "that I know you better than anyone."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so," Maggie replied, coming in to give Alex a few gentle kisses on her neck. "I know what you like to eat... to drink... how you need to go for a long run when you're frustrated... how you get quiet when you're angry." She pulled back and winked at Alex, "not to mention the other parts of you that I know better than anyone else."

Alex had no intention of letting her get off that easily. She loved the playful banter they had in bed, and three months in, and they'd fallen into a comfortable routine. "And what other parts would those be?" Alex asked playfully, as Maggie came back in to place more gently kisses on her neck.

"This," Maggie said as she ran her hand up Alex's side to brush against her breast. "And this," she said, moving her hand around to squeeze Alex's ass. "And this," she said, finally, after slowly bringing her hand around to gently slide her hand across Alex's clit. "I've known what you've liked since the first time I made you come."

"Oh?" Alex said, "and when was that?"

Maggie's brows furrowed gently in confusion at the question, but she kept placing kisses along Alex's neck and chest. "The first time we were together, the night I came over to kiss you."

"Oh, I see," Alex replied slowly. "That's not how I remember it."

Maggie paused, first confused and then suddenly filled with the sinking feeling that Alex was admitting that she didn't actually come that night. Had she freaked out, faked it to end it? And what about all the times since?

"What... what do you mean?"

"I mean," Alex began, smiling at Maggie and coming in to kiss her softly just next to lips, "that that wasn't the first time you made me come."

Maggie's brow furrowed deeper and Alex decided to let her off the hook.

"I can think of other times before that," Alex continued, moving her kisses down Maggie's neck, her left hand finding the small of Maggie's back. "Of course, you may not have been aware of it, because you weren't technically here. But you definitely helped."

Maggie's eyebrows moved up slowly as the realization dawned on her. "You mean you touched yourself while thinking of me?"

She felt Alex's smile on her neck, and could almost feel the redness that was no doubt creeping up Alex's cheeks. 

"Maybe once," Alex said, bringing her lips up to Maggie's for a kiss. "Or twice. Or a few more times than that."

"Ohhh," Maggie said, sliding her hand back down to Alex's ass, her lips back down to Alex's neck. "So tell me what I did when I was unknowingly here."

"Well," Alex began, "you ran your fingernails down my bare back, down under my panties and squeezed my ass."

"You mean like this?" Maggie asked, moving her hand under Alex's shirt and lightly running her fingernails down her back, finally moving down enough to give her ass a gentle squeeze.

"Mmmm"

"And what did I do next?"

"You moved your hand up my shirt and used your palm to circle my nipple."

"Like this?" Maggie asked again, lifting Alex's shirt in the front to have better access, opening her hand to make gentle circles on Alex's quickly hardening nipple. 

"Yeah, like that," Alex said as she exhaled deeply, moving a hand into Maggie’s hair.

Maggie circled Alex's left nipple before moving to her right. "What did I do after that?"

"You laid me on my back and ran your tongue up my stomach to my nipples."

Maggie obliged, sliding Alex down onto her back and pushing her shirt the rest of the way up her chest. Moving her mouth down to just above her panties, she stuck out her tongue so the tip slowly ran up Alex's stomach to her chest, letting her tongue take over where hand had just been. She used the tip of her tongue to run slow circles around the pebble before flicking it, then took as much as she could in her mouth and sucked gently. Finally, letting her nipple go with a light scrape from her teeth, she moved to her other breast and repeated the procedure.

Alex breathed out deeply again, her moans getting steadily louder.

Maggie lifted off her chest long enough to ask for more direction. "Then what did I do?" she asked, placing kisses just above Alex's chest.

"You pulled my panties down and..."

"Did I take them all the way off?" Maggie interrupted.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head. "You just pulled them down to my knees. And then you touched my pussy"

It was Maggie's turn to moan and the explicit guidance coming from Alex. She pulled herself up onto her knees, hooking a finger into each side of Alex's panties as Alex lifted up to allow her to pull them down to her knees. Maggie understood the latest direction. Leaving her panties halfway on meant she couldn't open her thighs all the way, putting more pressure on her clit. And somehow, it was hotter this way, that she had an additional roadblock. Maggie reached a finger down to swipe along Alex's slit.

"Oh you're so wet for me, baby."

Alex rolled her eyes into the touch, laying her head back, her breath hitching in her throat at the touch she'd been craving.

"Tell me, were you this wet for me then?"

"Yeah," Alex whined, barely able to speak.

Maggie ran her fingers up Alex's soaking wet pussy before pausing at the entrance. "And did I fuck you?"

"Yeah," Alex whined again, her head still back.

"How? How did I fuck you? Did I fuck you gently or did I fuck you hard?"

"Hard," Alex choked, "so hard."

Maggie slid two fingers deep into Alex's core. Alex nearly screamed at the pressure, so Maggie gave her a moment to get used to it before continuing. "Like this?" she asked as she pulled her fingers nearly all the way out before moving them back in deep and hard. Alex's breath caught again, and she slowly began moving her hips with Maggie's rhythm. 

"Yeah, just like that."

Alex shook with each thrust, each one sending shock waves through her body. She tried in vain to spread her legs further apart, stopped by the fabric holding her legs together midway down. Maggie had just enough room, pumping in and out, slowly and deeply, finally curling her fingers forward to find that padded spot deep inside, the one that drove Alex wild. "Fuck. Oh, fuck, Maggie," she whined between sinful thrusts, "just like that." 

"And what did I do to your clit?"

"Oh," Alex started, her brain having trouble forming the words. Her mind was blank, but she finally pulled it together enough to follow up, "you used your tongue."

"So what you're saying," Maggie husked, "is that I sucked your clit and fucked you at the same time?"

"Y..yes"

"And that made you come?"

"Y..yes."

And with that, Maggie leaned down, running her tongue, hot and wet, over Alex's hard clit, sending her over the edge. "Oh my god, Maggie. Just like.... ahhhhh" she screamed, unable to contain it any longer. She felt white hot lightning running down each limb, squeezing Maggie's hand tightly as she came hard.

Maggie slowed to a stop, then gently pulled her fingers out once Alex had come down. She fell down next to Alex, wrapped her hand underneath her shoulders and pulled her close, feeling Alex's heartbeat slowly get back to normal.

'Wow, babe," she said with a smile. "That sounds really hot. I'm sorry I missed it."

Alex laughed. 

"Yeah, you should've been there," she teased.

"And how was I?" Maggie asked jokingly.

"You were amazing."


End file.
